


Fate, Destiny, and All that Jazz

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Soulmate Shots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Ending, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Honestly this is just so cute, Hugs, Ink, Words on Skin Appear on you Soulmates Skin Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Hitoka had daydreams of fairytale moonlit run-ins with attractive strangers at just the right moment to notice the words in faded ink upon the skin of the other when she thought of her soulmate. Of course, in the real world, things couldn't be so storybook perfect. Perhaps, though, with some purple swirls and reassuring words, she can find something in the mundane that would be just as good, if not better.{In which Hitoka blanks out around beautiful strangers, Kiyoko is just way too soft for this world, and first meetings wind up being far too coincidental, but hey, maybe that's just how it was meant to be.}
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Soulmate Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Fate, Destiny, and All that Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> I FELT LIKE WRITING SOULMATE AUs TODAY. SO I DID.  
> KiyoYachi is another ship I've been meaning to do one for a LONG time, so without further ado, here we have it!  
> In this story we've got a Lil classic, once you turn 13, you can start exchanging words with your soulmate, unless your soulmate is younger than you in which case you have to keep on trying until they turn 13 as well and can receive your messages. You can’t write your name, number, address or any other ways of direct communication. You gotta figure it out from there.  
> Please enjoy~

Hitoka sat on her bed with trembling hands, one clutching uncertainly at a black magic marker.

She was 13, as of today.

After all the birthday festivities, she’d sequestered herself away into her room, heart pounding, which had led to this moment right here.

_What if they’re younger than me? I’ll have to wait. So time to find out, time too…yeah, find out._

She exhaled slowly before trying to figure out what to write. This was important; it was her first contact with the person she’d been dreaming of day and night ever since romantic ideas of meeting her soulmate had first been introduced to her.

Fairy tales of moonlit run-ins with attractive strangers aside, the concepts of fate, destiny, and all that jazz had been pretty far-fetched until her thirteenth birthday was upon her. All the faraway daydreams were suddenly a stone-cold reality, and she desperately wanted to take advantage of every single second she could, from the moment she first laid the ink to her skin.

The little blonde couldn’t bear to wait any longer.

So she pressed the marker to the inside of her left forearm and wrote.

**I am finally able to write to you, so I wanted to say hi!**

That seemed like a strong start.

Right? 

She watched with bated breath as she completed the words, trying to use her finest penmanship. Waiting, she let out an excited squeak as the words sank into her sink, vanishing away.

_They’re old enough!_

She thought, which confirmed her soulmate was older than her. Not that she minded, not even in the slightest.

The waiting grew difficult, even if it was only a few minute's time, eyes glued unblinking to her inner arm, before she felt a warm tingle, and a moment later, in a purple ink she’d grow far too fond of, words bled through.

**It’s so lovely to hear from you! Hi!**

Hitoka stood up and did a dizzy little spin with her happiness, before collapsing onto her bed.

Gazing onto her arm, she watched as new words came in under the ones that had just arrived.

**Is today your birthday?**

The blonde was happy to give a reply.

**Yes! I wrote the minute I could!**

The words faded into her arm, and upon touching one of the words her soulmate had written, she found the purple smudged onto her finger.

_It’s like the ink changes places!_

It was so thrilling.

Hitoka felt her heart skip a beat as she wrote another question, wondering if it wouldn’t be allowed by the strange rules of specificity that fate required of these messages.

**Are you a boy or a girl?**

A long moment went by, and then the words sank in, disappearing to the other side.

The response came back not long after.

**Girl. You?**

Hitoka felt a flush on her cheeks without even thinking about it. She’d spent countless hours pondering on the gender and appearance of her soulmate, trying to decide who she wanted.

Somehow, she’d always landed on a female partner.

Fate, it appeared, had known this to be her heart's desire, and made the proper arrangements. She was absolutely over the moon.

She was so giddy, in fact, she spent a precious thirty seconds or so rolling the concept around. Quickly, she uncapped her marker again and scribbled, a bit faster and less neat than she’d been trying to keep up.

**I’m a girl too!**

Another second ticked by, Hitoka considering this outcome, and then she added on.

**Is that ok?**

The words sank away, and the reply this time was almost instantaneous.

**Of course. I’m so happy!**

Fate really did know what it was doing.

**Me too! I really wanted you to be a girl!**

The writings carried on long into the night, Hitoka regretfully having to wipe away her soulmate's first replies to make more room to write. They talked about how her soulmate had just turned fifteen, two years older than her, and was starting her first year of high school.

How she was nervous about making a good first impression, and about pursuing any club activities. Hitoka was quick to encourage her to pursue anything she wanted. Surely she had to be amazing, and that meant she could do whatever she wanted, as long as she did her best, it didn’t matter.

A simplistic mindset, one perhaps even Hitoka herself should work on following, but that didn’t matter at the moment. It seemed her words were a bolster on the girl's confidence, and after talking for a while longer, they were forced to admit their sleepiness.

Hitoka latched onto another clue, just because of this, and asked.

**What time is it where you are?**

Again she waited, hoping this would work, and sighed with relief as the words disappeared.

The purple inked response came.

**12:30.**

The blonde snapped her eyes to her clock. 

12:30. 

They were in the same time zone.

**I think we might be close to each other. It’s the same time here.**

The reply she received made her heart flutter.

**Then we’re sure to run into each other someday!**

At this, they bid each other good night, surrendering to the exhaustion, and Hitoka fell into bed, gazing lovestruck at the words on her arms, wishing there was some way to keep them there forever.

She didn’t need to worry too much about that, though, because her soulmate could always fill her skin with messages again, anytime at all.

**_Two Years Later._ **

**I’m just really nervous!**

Hitoka wrote this was a shaking hand on the back of her palm.

**It’ll be ok, I promise. I was nervous when I started, and I’m finding my way. You’ll do wonderfully, I know you will.**

Her soulmate was so lovely with words.

Hitoka wished she could put a name and a face to them. That wasn’t in the stars quite yet, though, and on the thought she awkwardly fidgeted with her star hair clip as she approached the front gates.

**Write me tonight about your first day. Promise?**

Hitoka smiled, feeling a bit of the nerves ease at the confidence displayed by that familiar purple pen.

It had changed in hue over the past two years, but her soulmate was attached to writing in the color purple. Hitoka had confessed her favorite color was yellow, but that didn’t show up well on skin or paper, so she didn’t have any pens of it.

**Promise.**

And then Yachi Hitoka was a first-year at Karasuno High School.

**_One Month Later._ **

The little blonde had managed to settle into her new routine pretty well, and while her painful shyness was making it a struggle, she was finding a few acquaintances that could one day become friends.

Still, she felt like the only one to truly understand her was her soulmate. The kind, sweet, caring girl on the other end of her bond meant everything to her. She was sure she’d go crazy without that reassuring voice to write to every night, and in return was quick to offer her own support.

Hitoka was in the hallway when she heard whispers coming through, and looking up, she found herself matching eyes with the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in her life.

Her eyes flew wide open, and she vaguely recognized a few people commenting that she was a third-year, and couldn’t understand what such an angelic-looking being was doing here, when she began approaching Hitoka.

Whatever was said was a blur, and Yachi found herself agreeing to whatever this gorgeous girl was asking of her. She barely even recognized anything else until the girl was hurrying away up the hall, and Hitoka was clutching at a flyer.

The flyer helpfully informed her that she’d been recruited to the boy's volleyball team as a manager, which she didn’t quite comprehend.

Still, she’d agreed to it, while still being stunned by the beauty, and she wandered through the rest of the day in a daze.

When she got home, dropping her bag and flopping onto her bed, she was quick to write her soulmate about the encounter.

**The prettiest girl came up to me today! And she was a third-year!**

She scribbled, having long since forgotten about the painfully neat handwriting she’d used their first night.

A few minutes went by with no reply, and Hitoka figured her soulmate was busy, so she began working on her homework, marker close at hand, watching eagerly for an answer.

Finally, it came.

**Really?**

That was all. Hitoka then realized what this could be taken as, and hurried to cover her error.

**I mean, like, I just…she was super pretty, and I had no idea why she was on the 1st year's floor, that’s all! It was super weird!**

This time, the reply came quicker, purple swirls of perfect penmanship bleeding through.

**That’s exciting. Was she nice?**

Hitoka giggled to herself, since she didn’t remember much of the conversation due to blanking out because of the encounter.

**Yeah, I think so. She was recruiting me for the volleyball team, I think she’s the manager.**

The ‘silence’ after this hung for a very long time, and Hitoka was confused about why, since the words had sunk in the same as usual.

When the response came, it wasn’t at all what she was expecting.

**Can you describe her?**

_Weird, she’s usually not so direct…_

Hitoka considered, but she elected to oblige.

**She had black hair about down to her shoulders, maybe a bit longer. Pretty pink glasses and a beauty mark on her chin. Why?**

The words vanished from her skin, but the response was instant and caused tears to bubble in her vision.

**That was me.**

Her mind exploded at the words, the idea that the beautiful third year could be the soulmate she’d been talking to for two years' time was pure insanity.

**It was!? Are you sure!?**

She scribbled this quickly, in rushed letters scrawled across.

The perfect penmanship she was so used to faltered just a bit in the words her soulmate wrote in reply.

**Had to be. Are you a blonde, with a side ponytail and a cute golden sparkly star clip?**

Hitoka’s hand shot to the star clip still taking up residence in her hair. It was true. There was no way her soulmate could have known that, except for if she was that girl. Her soulmate went to her high school, had lived in the same town with her all this time, Hitoka genuinely felt tears falling at the sheer magnitude of it all, burning hot streaks down her face.

Her soulmate was within reach.

**Yes. That’s me.**

She couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

**Can we meet? At school? I can go back!**

The words sank in, and the reply came in a hasty scribble.

**Yes, I’m still here with volleyball practice. Are you ok with that?**

The blonde was already seizing her bag and phone, and rushing for the door, marker still clutched in her hand.

**I’m on my way.**

The bus ride was the longest in the history of _ever_ , and she couldn’t stop looking down at the slightly smudged purple words on her skin. Still in her school uniform, she rode the lumbering vehicle back out to Karasuno, getting off the stop she’d boarded at not even an hour ago.

Picking up her feet, she ran faster and longer than she ever had in her life, around the main entrance that was locked for the day and towards the side of the school.

The dirt crunched under her feet as she ran through the side gates, open for club activities still, and towards the volleyball gym, struggling to write a message at the same time.

**I’m here. I’m coming.**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**Ok, I’m heading towards the side gate, is there where you came in?**

Hitoka made to reply, but there was no need. She rounded the corner of the clubroom building and saw her. Black hair rushing behind her, pink glasses sliding down her face, wearing a white club uniform tee shirt and black sweatpants.

A rhinestone decorated purple pen gripped in her hand.

Hitoka didn’t know what she was doing, she dropped her bag and poured everything into her legs, reaching out.

Her soulmate, who was closing just as fast, did the same.

They collided with each other with move force than necessary, but it felt like it was _absolutely_ required. Hitoka felt slender arms around her torso and nestled her chin into the older girls' shoulder like she’d belonged there all along.

It felt like coming home after a long time spent out in the cold.

“It’s you, it’s really you.” Her soulmate whispered into her ear, folding her close as humanly possible.

“What’s…what’s your name?” Hitoka had been dying to know.

The raven-haired beauty pulled back into her look her in the face. “Kiyoko.”

“Kiyoko.” It left her lips as barely a breath, and a giddiness rose in her chest as she beamed.

“Hitoka. I’m Hitoka.”

Kiyoko suddenly pressed her lips to the younger’s forehead, before a smattering of a blush crossed her cheeks.

“Hitoka…sorry…I just….”

“Can I kiss you?”

The moment the words left her mouth, the blonde felt ridiculous, even if this was her soulmate.

The feather-soft lips to her forehead were something she needed more of in her life, _certainly_ , and that was work taking the risk.

Kiyoko threaded her fingers through her soulmate's hair, fingering gently at the individual strands.

“Of course.”

Their first kiss was shared barely five minutes after they’d met, but considering fate, destiny, and all that jazz, it was more like they’d known each other a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> HOORAY! Check that off the list! Alrighty, so next on the agenda we've got...  
> AsaNoya  
> IwaOi  
> DaiSuga  
> Take your pick, drop in a comment down below, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
